<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a rare afternoon (levi x reader) by sneighl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676814">a rare afternoon (levi x reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneighl/pseuds/sneighl'>sneighl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneighl/pseuds/sneighl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>probably the happiest thing i'll ever write. just pure fluff. </p><p>"Levi and his s/o and child having a picnic together? Hc or scenario, up to you 😊"</p><p>female reader, she/her + daughter, she/her</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi &amp; Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) &amp; Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a rare afternoon (levi x reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>requested by: anonymous on tumblr</p><p>(d/n = daughters name, for anyone who didn't know)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“mummy, daddy, hurry up!” the h/c girl shouted from on top of the hill, their hill. the mid afternoon sun shone down on her face, highlighting where her cheeks had risen in a toothy grin. her parents followed suit, a wicker basket on her mothers arm while her father carried a blanket, and his daughters hat that had fallen off when she began to run full speed to their destination. it was quite a sight really, y/n thought, the feared captain levi, humanity’s strongest soldier, carrying a small pink hat while taking orders from a four year old.<br/>
when he had told her and d/n that he had booked the afternoon off work to spend time with them, the small grey-eyed y/n had immediately suggested a picnic under their favorite tree. that’s right, d/n was a carbon copy of her mother, except for her piecing grey eyes, once you saw them, there was no denying who her father was.<br/>
once they reached the top of the hill, the excited d/n grabbed at the blanket her dad held, he used the opportunity to put her hat back on, and rub in a bit of suncream that was visible on her nose. she then ran over to the shade of the large oak tree, doing her best at splaying the fabric out on the ground. levi looked over at his beloved wife and she smiled sweetly at him, sighing in bliss as the summer breeze hit her. he gave her a slight smile too, he might as well loosen up a little while he was with his family.<br/>
when they were seated and the sandwiches had been handed out, the trio sat there in silence. it was a peaceful moment, and those are hard to come by in this world, so they made sure to savor it. the same could not be said for the food however, as d/n made her way through it with such speed that they had only seen once before. her father gave a signature “tch” before speaking up.<br/>
“she’s been spending too much time with that braus brat” earned a chuckle from y/n.<br/>
it was true though, ever since learning about the captains daughter, the cadets had been almost insatiably excited to meet her. when they did, the small bundle in his arms was immediately loved by everyone. the baby would coo and gurgle as they played and chatted with her, she was a much needed brake from the norm of this life. she was the light that lit up the darkness in everyone, especially her father. watching her grow, learn and play was what kept him going, he fought for a future for her. she and her mother were his everything.<br/>
said woman, with her head now rested on his shoulder, squeezed his hand with hers, communicating silently. he returned her feelings with a kiss to her forehead, and when d/n situated herself between them, leaning back to rest against both of them, he ruffled her soft hair, closing his eyes as he embraced his family. this was a rare afternoon, and he knew it couldn’t, but he wanted nothing more than for this moment to last forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>